


Riryoku no Stigma - Das Zeichen der Macht

by IlargiZuri



Category: Kaze no Stigma, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Gen, Magic-Users, Star Wars-Stigma-Crossover
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlargiZuri/pseuds/IlargiZuri
Summary: Nach einigen Jahren des Exils kehrt Ben Solo als Kylo Ren zurück nach Hause. Ein Dämon tötet Magier und die Polizei steht vor einem Rätsel und der König der Windgeister schickt ihn als Berater.Als einziger Mensch hat Kylo eine Ausbildung in Dämonenmagie, im Element Wind. Was nicht unbedingt bei allen Verwandten der Solo-Walker-Clans auf gegenliebe stößt, haben sie doch wegen Anakin Skywalker einst ihren Namen ändern müssen, da der dunkle Magier die Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.Nun werden erneut Magier getötet und das in einem Umfang der beginnt dem Terror seines Großvaters in nichts nachzustehen, doch ist es wirklich ein Dämon oder ist erneut ein Mensch der Dunkelheit verfallen?Kyle of Ren muss sich beeilen, als der Windkönig stirbt droht erneut ein KRieg zwischen Menschen und Dämonen auszubrechen der dieses Mal alles auslöschen könnte.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle stand vor der großen zweiflügeligen Eingangstür des Thronsaals. Er wusste was ihn dahinter erwartete; wer auf dem Thron saß und wer zu seinen Seiten. Der ovale Raum würde sich beinahe organisch anfühlen, als wäre er gewachsen und nicht erbaut, sein Deckengewölbe würde Szenen des Dämonenkrieges zeigen und die toten Augen der Soldaten dieses Bildes, würden ihn verfolgen, wenn er auf dem Läufer zum Podest am Ende des Raumes schritt um vor Kaiser Snoke zu knien und seine Befehle zu erwarten.  
Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, in solchen Momenten war er froh das sein menschliches Antlitz hinter einer Maske verborgen war. Auch wenn die Maske aus dem Schädel eines Toten war, welche den Rahmen für das Gemälde an der Decke bildeten und Pilasterartig bis zum Boden verliefen. Die Gebeine waren die Überreste derjenigen, welche Kaiser Snoke herausgefordert hatten, um den Thron der Windgeister zu erobern, das einzige was sie erobert hatten waren allerdings die Wände dieses Raumes. Jedes mal wenn er den Saal betrat glaubte Kyle die Seelen dieser Toten würden den Atem anhalten und ihn stumm verfolgen, was sie dabei dachte musste er nicht hören, um es zu wissen; Wie auch die lebenden Windgeister des Wolkenreiches, so dachten auch die Toten: Der Mensch solle verschwinden.  
Kyle klopfte an die Tür, nur ganz sacht, obwohl er Handschuhe trug, verursachte ihm die Berührung einen kleinen Schlag, als würde ihn ein Blitz treffen.  
In seinem Kopf hörte er Snokes Stimme: „Tritt ein, Kyle.“  
Er atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür, augenblicklich fühlte er den Druck und die Spannung, die er bereits vor der Tür stehend erwartet hatte, es war als wollten ihn die Toten aus dem Raum drängen, noch bevor er ihn betreten hatte. Nervös schluckte er den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Seit er seine Ausbildung zum dunklen Magier abgelegt hatte war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Wie von ihm befürchtet, saß Kaiser Snoke in seinem Thron, sein deformiertes und entstelltes Äußeres zeigte die Narben vergangener Kämpfe und verbarg die geistige und körperlich Kraft die sich dahinter verbarg. Viele der Toten an diesen Wänden hatten ihn unterschätzt und hatten dafür mit ihrem Leben und ihrer ewigen Ruhe bezahlt. Zu seiner Rechten standen General Ainsley Hux, der Südwind, und seine Tochter Phantasmagoria, von allen nur Phasma genannt, der kühle Nordwind. Beide hatten die für Windgeister typische Azurblaue Hautfarbe, doch Hux Augen waren goldbraun, während die von Phasma Sturmgrau waren.  
Womit Kyle nicht gerechnet hatte und das überraschte ihn nicht wenig, war der General-Sonderbeauftragte Bedeto, ein Windgeist, mit geringeren magischen Kräften, der als Botschafter der Windgeister im Königreich Jaktoo arbeitete. Das gefiel ihm nicht, was hatte der Botschafter hier zu suchen?  
Kyle kam vor den Stufen des Podests zum stehen, das ovale Fenster hinter dem Kaiser wurde von der Abendsonne erhellt und verursachte auf diese Weise den Effekt das der König der Windgeister wie ein Erleuchteter wirkte, dieser Effekt verfehlte niemals seine Wirkung und ließ jeden der vor ihn trat vor Ehrfurcht erstarren, auch Kyle, konnte sich diesem Effekt nicht entziehen und wagte kaum zu atmen. Er ging in die Knie und wartete darauf das man ihm die Erlaubnis gab sich wieder zu erheben. Doch stattdessen gab Kaiser Snoke seinem Botschafter mit einer kleinen Handgeste zu verstehen, das er vortreten und sprechen dürfte.  
Bedeto trat vor, räusperte sich und strich seine dunkle Tunika glatt. „Seit einigen Monaten, werden immer mehr menschliche Magier getötet. Die Art wie sie getötet werden, lässt darauf schließen das diese Morde von einem Geist begangen werden, welcher einen göttlichen beschwören möchte. Die Menschen stecken mit ihren Ermittlungen fest und können den verantwortlichen nicht fassen, weswegen sie sich an mich gewandt haben, um ein Bittgesuch an unseren großen und erlauchten Herrscher zu senden.“ Er wandte sich zu Kaiser Snoke um und verneigte sich vor ihm. „Und in seiner großen Güte und unendlichen Freundlichkeit hat sich unser weiser und überaus kluger Anführer dazu entschlossen diesem Bittgesuch stattzugeben.“  
Er wandte sich wieder an Kyle und dieser war heilfroh darüber, denn er fürchtete wenn der General-Sonderbeauftragte mit seiner Ansprache an den Kaiser fortfahren würde, würde er auf dessen Schleimspur ausrutschen, wenn er versuchte den Raum zu verlassen.  
Bedeto räusperte sich und erklärte: „Er entschied den Menschen einen Berater zu schicken. Da jedoch Jaktoo nicht nur für seinen Reichtum an Rohstoffen und sein exquisites Kunsthandwerk bekannt ist, sondern auch für seine ausgezeichnete Dämonenjägerausbildung, mussten wir … gezwungener Maßen … irgendwie … leider … auf euch ausweichen.“  
Irgendwie hatte er das bereits befürchtet, aber wenn es nur darum gegangen wäre, hätte Snoke ihm eine Mitteilung in Form von zwei Schlägertypen geschickt und ihn nicht in den Palast beordert. Kyle war sich ziemlich sicher das die große Bombe noch platzen würde und ein rascher Blick aus dem Augenwinkel, auf Hux, bestätigte seine Befürchtung, der Kerl sah aus wie eine Katze nach erfolgreicher Jagd.  
„Um zu demonstrieren das der König von Jaktoo es mit seinem Bittgesuch ernst meint und das dem Berater keinerlei Anfeindung oder sonstige Gefahren drohen hat Justizministerin Walker angeboten, den Berater in der Walker-Residenz zu beherbergen.“  
Die Stille die dieser Erklärung folgte war dermaßen drückend, das Kyle sich sicher war die Toten an den Wänden schadenfroh lachen zu hören. Er schluckte, er sollte in der Walker-Residenz wohnen? Hoffentlich im Gästehaus, er hatte keine Lust im Haupthaus zu nächtigen, wo die königliche Dämonenjägerin lebte.  
„Nun?“, fragte Snoke ruhig.  
Kyle schluckte, er mühte sich nach Kräften ab, seine Gefühle nicht offen zu zeigen. Das würde nur Hux erfreuen und der Belustigung dieses Kerls zu dienen war das letzte was er wollte. Anscheinend war seine Reaktion nicht nach Snokes Geschmack, denn er gab Hux die Erlaubnis zu sprechen.  
Mit einem fiesen Grinsen trat der Windgeist des Südens vor und meinte: „Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit, Ren, es ist euch gestattet euch zu freuen.“  
Ohne die Erlaubnis erhalten zu haben, erhob Kyle sich, vor Kaiser Snoke zu knien war für ihn kein Problem, der Mann hatte ihn gerettet und ausgebildet, aber vor diesem Windbeutel würde er nicht einmal in seinen Alpträumen knien. „Bei all meinem unvorhandenen Respekt Ihnen gegenüber Hux, aber sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden? Worüber sollte ich mich freuen?“  
Hux schnaubte. „Sie sind keiner von uns, Sie sind ein MENSCH!“ Das letzte spie er aus, als wäre es eine tödliche Beleidigung. „Sie kehren nach Hause zurück, Sie sehen ihre Familie wieder, da sollte man sich als Mensch doch freuen, nicht wahr?“  
„Sagen Sie es mir, soweit mir bekannt ist war ihre Mutter auch ein Mensch!“ erwiderte Kyle und sprang zurück.  
Kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen erschien in Hux rechter Hand eine Windklinge, Kyle tat es ihm gleich und bereitete sich auf den Kampf vor. Das würde ihm sicherlich gut tun. Das pfeifen und zischen der Klinge unter seinen Fingern und das ziehen der Luft an seiner Haut fühlten sich an als hätte ein Monster unter Kontrolle, dieses Gefühl von Macht konnten einem nur die dunklen Kräfte geben.  
Kaiser Snoke erhob sich und schrie: „Genug!“  
Die deinem Männer ließen die Klingen wieder verschwinden. Hux sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an, ein Zeichen dafür das dieser Kampf noch kommen würde, Kyle wusste das und er war sich sicher, Snoke wusste es auch. Er und Hux hatten sich schon nicht ausstehen können als er in den Palast gekommen war und ihre Beziehung war nie besser geworden, eher schlimmer. Der Wunsch den anderen zu töten wurde mit jedem Tag stärker. Doch Kyle wusste das würde ihn nur schneller aus dem Wolkenreich befördern, ein Umstand den er bisher noch tunlichst hatte vermeiden wollen. Aber es schien als würde nichts mehr verhindern können, dass er das Wolkenreich verlasse musste.  
Kaiser Snoke trat einen Schritt vor, Kyle wusste er sollte eigentlich wieder in einen Kniefall versinken, aber da er sowieso nie wieder diesen Palast betreten würde und hier praktisch gerade rausgeschmissen wurde, konnte er sich auch wieder als Mensch betrachten und stehenbleiben.  
Snoke sah ihn überrascht an, er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet das sein ehemaliger Schüler die Konsequenzen aus diesen Umständen ziehen und zum Teil sogar genießen würde.  
„Du bist mein vielversprechendster Schüler gewesen, Kyle of Ren. Wir haben dich aufgenommen als du am verzweifelsten warst, als du dein Leben beenden wolltest. Wir gaben dir eine Aufgabe und ein Ziel. Wir haben dich gerettet. Du hast meine Erwartungen bei weitem Übertroffen, doch nun musst du zurück, in deine Welt, zu deinem Volk. Der Krieg zwischen uns muss ein Ende finden. Wenn er das nicht tut bevor ich mein Ende gefunden habe, wird erneut die Wut der Dämonen über die Welt der Rens hereinbrechen und dieses Mal wird es auf beiden Seiten zu einem Massaker kommen.“  
Kyle seufzte und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Phasma und Hux, er war nur deswegen hier geblieben, das Ende würde für Kaiser Snoke unweigerlich kommen, aber wie es kam, war noch nicht sicher. Kyle vermutete allerdings das Hux und Phasma schon seit geraumer Zeit einen Putsch planten, der den Mord an Kaiser Snoke beinhaltete.  
Er sah zu Snoke. „Großer Anführer, dürfte ich euch einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?“  
Der König der Windgeister nickte und entließ die anwesenden mit einer Geste. Als die Tür sich hinter den dreien geschlossen hatte, wartete Kyle noch einige Minuten bevor er sich an Snoke wandte. „Ich möchte eure Pläne bezüglich eines Friedens zwischen unseren Völkern ja nicht den Todesstoß verpassen, aber es ist durchaus möglich das ich vom Landeplatz weg verhaftet werde!“  
Snoke lachte. „Ach ja, der widrige Umstand der es uns überhaupt möglich machte zu deinen Rettern und Lehrern zu werden. War es nicht vorsätzlich versuchte Körperverletzung und fahrlässige Tötung?“ Snoke wandte sich um und ging zum Fenster. „Bedeto versicherte uns das dein Fall verjährt ist, das war der Grund warum der Rat der Geister meinem Vorschlag, dich als Berater zu entsenden, zugestimmt hat. Wie du wohl selbst am besten weißt, will keiner dich hier haben, aber als freier Mann, der unsere Interessen vertritt bist du uns wesentlich hilfreicher, wie als verurteilter und eingesperrter Verbrecher.“  
Kyle schluckte und folgte dem König zum Fenster, das Wolkenmeer das sich dahinter erstreckte war ein grandioser Anblick, es erstrahlte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne in den Farben Purpur, Orange und einem dunklen Violett. „Beruhigend zu wissen das ich nicht in einer Zelle im Strafvollzug ende, aber meiner Mutter gegenüberzutreten dürfte hundert Mal schlimmer sein. Zudem habe ich ...“  
Snoke unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß von den Gerüchten bezüglich des Putsches gegen meine Person, ich wäre ein Narr würde ich nicht erkennen was meine eigene Tochter plant.“ Snoke sah ihn von oben herab an. „Der Tod ist für keinen von uns zu vermeiden, Kyle of Ren, wir alle müssen ihm begegnen, doch manchmal können wir entscheiden wann das sein wird. Ich bin bereit ihm zu begegnen, das bin ich schon seit langem.“ Er lachte kurz auf, bevor er fortfuhr. „Auch wenn ich es bevorzugen würde dieses Treffen noch eine Weile hinauszuzögern. Aber er wird kommen, auch für mich und bis dahin müssen wir den Tod tausender verhindern.“  
Er Kyle schluckte, er kannte das Naturell der Geister nur zu gut, jeder war sich selbst der nächste, das war einer der Gründe warum Snoke ihn als Schüler genommen hatte, als Mensch hatte er nun einmal ein völlig anderes Naturell als Geister, eines das dem Bestreben des Kaisers bei weitem gelegener kam, als das seiner Leute.  
Snoke wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und ging zurück zu seinem Thron, er setzte sich. „Du musst in der Welt der Rens sofort anfangen dir verbündete zu suchen, Bedeto wird nicht zögern in deinen Rücken zu fallen, sobald ich tot bin. Deine Familie hat viel Einfluss, es wäre klug sich mit ihnen gut zu stellen und sie von deinen Absichten zu überzeugen.“  
Kyle bezweifelte das ihm das gelingen würde, seine Familie bestand samt und sonderst aus einem Haufen Sturköpfe die Traditionsbesessen waren, wenn überhaupt würden sie einen Krieg willkommen heißen und in der Akademie der Dämonenjäger den Notstand ausrufen. „Ich bin wirklich erfreut das ihr dermaßen von meinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt seid, allerdings bezweifle ich das ich ein Wunder vollbringen kann!“ Nichts weniger wäre notwendig um Luke und Leia Walker davon zu überzeugen das der Frieden zwischen Geistern und Menschen möglich war.  
Wieder lachte Snoke. „Wir haben keine Wahl, oder zumindest keine mit besonders guten Aussichten, denn alle anderen Möglichkeiten sind derzeit überaus dunkel und das in keinerlei positiver Hinsicht.“  
Kyle stellte sich neben den Thron und sah Snoke ins Gesicht, so aus der Nähe sah der König der Windgeister noch älter aus, als er ihn bisher eingeschätzt hatte und noch etwas fiel ihm auf, er wirkte ermüdet. Kyle seufzte, wenn Snoke tot war, dann brach hier im Wolkenreich die Hölle für ihn los und die Geister würden ihn jagen, so wie die Menschen es mit ihresgleichen taten. „Ich werde meine Sachen packen, ich wäre allerdings hocherfreut, wenn ihr verhindern könntet das ich mit Bedeto reisen muss.“ Er sah zur Tür. „Der Kerl hinterlässt wo er geht und steht eine dermaßen dicke Schleimspur, dass ich befürchten müsste im Gipsanzug in meiner alten Heimat anzukommen.“  
Snoke lachte. „Keine Angst, du wirst mit dem nächsten Frachter abreisen, ich habe Unkar Plutt bereits benachrichtigt und er erwartet dich im Hafen.“  
Kyle nickte, verließ das Podest und drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, um sich vor Snoke zu verbeugen. „Lebt wohl und danke für alles.“ Dann machte wer sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung.

Alles war fertig, sein Hab und gut in Kartons verpackt, seine persönlichen Sachen in Koffern und Taschen verstaut. Er seufzte und ging ins Bad um sich noch einmal die Hände zu waschen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Er wusch sich die Hände und vermied es in den Spiegel zu sehen. Als er schließlich doch aufsah, wurde sein Blick sofort von der Narbe gefesselt die quer über sein Gesicht verlief. Er schluckte und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger den Verlauf der alten Wunde nach. Sie ging von seiner linken Stirnseite über das Nasenbein, zu seiner rechten Wange. Er atmete tief durch, diese Narbe war die stete Erinnerung an den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens, ein ewiges Andenken an den Tag, wo er von zuhause weglaufen musste. Er schnaubte bei dem Gedanken, er war damals fünfundzwanzig gewesen, damit war der Begriff des Weglaufens vielleicht nicht mehr ganz passend, andererseits fiel ihm keine andere Definition ein, er war wirklich weggelaufen weniger vor dem Gesetz, als vielmehr vor seiner Familie, mit ihren veralteten Ansichten, und seinem schlechten Gewissen. Er ging wieder hinaus und dachte zurück an jenen Tag, während er sich auf den Weg zum Flugplatz machte.

Es war eigentlich ein schöner Tag gewesen, er erinnerte sich daran wie er und Nick auf der Terrasse saßen und den darüber philosophiert hatten was sie an diesem Tag alles schönes unternehmen wollten. Alles um nicht der Zeremonie beizuwohnen, die ihre Cousine zur nächsten Königlichen Dämonenjägerin machte. Selbst ihre Eltern hatten sich am Abend zuvor gestritten, ob sie anwesend sein sollten oder nicht. Wie immer hatte sich ihre Mutter durchgesetzt und eigentlich hätten sie sich fertig machen müssen.  
Nick hatte gerade vorgeschlagen das sie schwimmen gehen sollten, als ihr Vater aus dem Haus trat. „Nick! Ben! Warum seid ihr noch nicht umgezogen? Die Zeremonie beginnt in fünf Minuten!“  
Nick war damals gerade zehn Jahre alt, Kyle erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie sein kleiner Bruder gespurt hatte und ins Haus gerannt war, um dem Wunsch ihres Vaters nachzukommen. Er hatte nur milde gelächelt, mit fünfundzwanzig konnte sein Vater ihm nicht mehr so leicht Angst einjagen und ihn dazu bringen loszuhetzen. Stattdessen war er langsam von seinem Liegestuhl aufgestanden und sich seinem Vater gestellt. „Ich gehe nicht hin, so einfach ist das. Ich bin volljährig und ihr alle wisst wie ich über diesen vorsintflutlichen Kram denke. Ich werde garantiert nicht an dieser Farce teilnehmen, nur um den Familienfrieden zu wahren.“ Er hatte warnend den Finger gehoben und seinem Vater direkt in die Augen geblickt. „Du bist mit mir in dieser Hinsicht einer Meinung! Rey ist erst 15 verflucht nochmal, sie sollte sich über Schultests, Jungs und … die neueste Mode mit ihren Freundinnen in einem Fast-Food-Restaurant unterhalten und nicht hinter friedlichlebenden Geistern herjagen, deren einziges Vergehen es ist, unter Menschen leben zu wollen!“  
Sein Vater hatte geseufzt und war sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht gefahren, es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen das sie sich darüber unterhalten hatten, aber es war das letzte Mal gewesen. „Ben, wir beide wissen das die Gesetze hier eindeutig vorschreiben das Dämonen in ihren Reservaten und nicht bei den Menschen leben dürfen. Egal was wir darüber denken, die einzigen die daran etwas ändern können, sind der König, der Rat der Weisen oder dein Onkel.“  
„Im Augenblick geht es mir auch weniger um die Gesetzeslage die Geister diskriminiert, sondern darum das ein KIND hier gleich einen Eid sprechen soll, der es bis auf weiteres dazu verdammt als Erwachsene zu handeln! Dabei hat sie ihre Periode noch nicht einmal regelmäßig!“  
Sein Vater hatte gestutzt und ihn verwirrt angesehen. „Wieso weißt DU das Rey ihre Periode bekommen hat? Das deine Mutter bescheid weiß, verstehe ich ja, aber woher weißt du das?“  
„Die Tatsache das in Onkel Lukes Einkaufstüte Damenhygieneartikel zu finden waren, spricht eine ziemlich eindeutige Sprache, denn für sich selbst hat er die garantiert nicht geholt!“  
Sein Vater hatte verwirrt den Kopf geschüttelt und die Hand gehoben. „Warum du die Einkaufstüten meines Schwagers durchsucht hast ist mir jetzt erst einmal egal, wir reden später darüber. Aber geh jetzt bitte hoch und zieh dich um!“  
„Nein! Wie ich bereits sagte, ich werde dieser Farce nicht beiwohnen! Sie ist ein KIND, sie sollte in Ruhe erwachsen werden dürfen und nicht dazu gezwungen sein ihre Jugend mit einem Eid ablegen zu müssen, wie einen Mantel!“  
Er würde niemals vergessen wie sein Vater nachsichtig gelächelt hatte. „Weißt du wie deine Mutter mich gestern dazu überredet hat, auf diese Feier zu gehen?“  
Er hatte den Kopf geschüttelte.  
„Sie sagte, wir müssten hingehen, weil wir eigentlich heilfroh sind, dass es sie getroffen hat und nicht dich oder Nick. Obwohl deine Mutter immer darauf bestanden hat das du diesen Test, zusammen mit deinen anderen Cousins und Cousinen, machst, hat sie es gehasst. Wir haben beide immer wieder aufgeatmet wenn der Stab ein weiteres Mal nicht reagiert hat. Deine Mutter glaubt an diese Traditionen, wie der gesamte Rest der Walker-Familie, das heißt noch lange nicht das es ihr gefällt was hier passiert. Aber sie wird hingehen, wenn auch nur um stumm um Vergebung zu bitten.“ Er war näher an ihn herangetreten und ihn eindringlich angesehen. „Ben, Rey braucht uns, uns alle, wie du richtig bemerkt hast, sie legt mit diesem Eid ihre Jugend wie einen Mantel ab, ihr wird erst nach und nach klar werden was sie hier gerade im Begriff ist zu verlieren und es wird ihr nicht gefallen. Heute zeigen wir ihr, das wir immer für sie da sind und ihr beistehen. Deswegen, wirst du dich jetzt in dein Zimmer begeben, diese verfluchte Dämonenjäger-Kutte anziehen und deiner kleinen Cousine dabei zusehen wie sie ihren Eid ablegt.“  
Er wusste noch genau wie schuldig er sich nach dieser Rede gefühlt hatte, er fragte sich immer noch wie es Eltern möglich war, das Kinder sich für etwas schuldig fühlten obwohl es eigentlich die Eltern waren die unrecht hatten.  
Er hatte geseufzt. „Hier mein Kompromiss, da ich sowieso glaube das Dämonenjäger keinerlei Daseinsberechtigung haben und ein veraltetes Relikt aus der Urzeit sind, kann ich vielleicht dieses Ding weiterhin den Motten zum Fraß überlassen und meinen Anzug anziehen?“  
Sein Vater hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Wenn du mit deiner Mutter streiten willst, ich werde dich garantiert nicht dazu zwingen dieses Clownskostüm anzuziehen, in das dich Luke und Leia stecken wollen.“ Er sah auf seine Uhr und meinte: „Außerdem geht’s schneller mit dem Anzug, also los!“  
Er war gerade in Richtung Tür gegangen, als er noch einmal stehen blieb und sich umdrehte. „Ach übrigens, die Akademie hat geschrieben. Ich bin angenommen“  
Sein Vater hatte geschnaubt. „Hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Die Schule gehört den Walkers.“  
Er hatte gelacht. „Nein, nicht die Jägerakademie, die Militärakademie, ich werde Kampfpilot!“  
Nie würde er den Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters vergessen als er das gesagt hatte, er war vor stolz fast geplatzt. „Gut, dann kannst du endlich deine wahren Talente nutzen, denn für Magie hast du kein Händchen, mein Junge.“  
„Zumindest nicht für die traditionelle Feuermagie meines Onkels, auch wenn er meint das großes Potential in mir stecke.“ Sie hatten zusammen gelacht.  
Sein Vater hatte ihn dann jedoch auf sein Zimmer geschickt um sich umzuziehen. Gemeinsam waren sie ins Haupthaus der Residenz gegangen, seine Mutter hatte sie an der Terrassentür erwartet und hatte ihn missmutig angesehen.  
„Mom, nicht heute. Ich bin hier, obwohl ich das hier nicht gutheiße.“  
Sein Vater hatte seinen Arm um ihn gelegt und erklärt: „Außerdem hat ihn die Akademie für Kampfpiloten akzeptiert, in Zukunft werden wir unseren kleinen Soldaten hier, in Uniform zuhause sehen!“  
Besorgt hatte ihn seine Mutter angesehen und gefragt: „Bist du mit fünfundzwanzig nicht ein bisschen alt für die Akademie? In deinem Alter haben die meisten Kampfpiloten bereits eine jahrelange Erfahrung aufzuweisen.“  
„Leia, der Junge hat sich jedes Jahr eingeschrieben und wurde nur wegen deiner Familie abgewiesen, immerhin war es immer noch möglich das ihn der Stab erwählt! Seh nicht immer alles so schwarz und freu dich für ihn!“  
Wäre sein Onkel nicht gekommen, seine Eltern hätten wieder angefangen zu streiten, über Traditionen, Pflichten, Verantwortung und den ganzen Kram über den sie sich sowieso niemals einigen konnten.  
Sie waren Luke ins Haus gefolgt, wo bereits die Familie gewartet hatte, Rey hatte vor dem Fenster gestanden und sie freudestrahlend begrüßt, was wie immer damit anfing das sie ihn stürmisch umarmte. Nach einem kurzen Zwiegespräch zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Onkel, bei dem es unterschwellig wieder darum gegangen war, das Rey einfach zu jung dafür war den Eid abzulegen, hatte die Zeremonie begonnen. Er hatte zugesehen wie seine kleine Cousine vor den Hofbeamten getreten war, den Stab der Macht in der Hand, mit glänzenden Augen. Irgendwie war ihm in diesem Moment der Vergleich mit einer Braut eingefallen, die glücklich zu ihrem zukünftigen aufblickte und wieder hatte er einen kleinen Stich gespürt.  
Er hatte es versucht, er hatte wirklich ernsthaft versucht sich für Rey zu freuen, aber das war zum heulen gewesen. Rey würde von nun an trainieren müssen um für den König und seine Beamten Geister ausfindig zu machen, die gegen die Regeln des Waffenstillstandsabkommens verstießen und unter den Menschen lebten. Dabei war es egal, ob sie friedlich ihr Dasein fristeten oder eine Sekte zur Teufelsanbetung mit Menschenopfern gründeten. Rey würde sieben Tage die Woche beschäftigt sein, entweder damit die Schulbank zu drücken oder ihre Pflichten als Dämonenjägerin wahrzunehmen. Sie würde niemals wieder auch nur eine Minute haben.  
Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zu seinem Onkel gesehen. Dieser hatte stolz auf Rey geblickt, dieses Lächeln, dieses glückliche Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Das war es gewesen was ihm den Rest gegeben hatte, wie konnte sein Onkel nur glauben das dies ein schöner Augenblick war?  
„Schämst du dich denn nicht?“, hatte er ihn angeschrien.  
In diesem Moment war alles aus ihm herausgebrochen was er immer über diese Tradition gedacht hatte. Er wusste allerdings nicht mehr genau wie er sich gegenüber seiner Familie im allgemeinen und seiner Mutter und seinem Onkel im speziellen ausgedrückt hatte. Um zu beweisen das Rey einfach noch nicht bereit war die Aufgaben zu übernehmen, die man von ihr verlangen würde, hatte er sie mit Feuermagie angegriffen. Doch er hatte sie nicht getroffen, es war nicht Rey gewesen die zusammengebrochen war, nicht sie hatte vor schmerzen gestöhnt und vor Schock die Augen geweitet.  
Er selbst war sekundenlang starr vor Schreck gewesen, als er realisierte, das er seinen Vater getroffen hatte. Es war seine Feuerklinge gewesen die seinem Vater die Brust durchbohrte, der das Leben aus ihm weichen ließ. Die Klinge war verschwunden, sein Vater ihm in die Arme gefallen und dort gestorben. Bis heute glaubte er zu spüren wie zuerst sein Vater ihm tröstend über die Wange strich. Kurz darauf war Rey aus ihrer Schockstarre erwacht und hatte ihn mit dem Stab angegriffen, sie hatte ihm die Narbe in seinem Gesicht verpasst.  
Er war aufgesprungen und weggelaufen, fort von seiner Familie, fort von ihrer veralteten Weltansicht, fort, einfach fort von allem was ihm jemals falsch und ungerecht an dieser Welt erschien.

Kyle seufzte, die Geister hatten ihn gerettet und ihn Windmagie gelehrt. Die dunkle Windmagie, allerdings hatte er auch gelernt das dies nicht zwangsläufig bedeutete das sie Böse war, sie korrumpierte nur Menschen und diese taten dann moralisch zweifelhafte oder inakzeptable Dinge. Gut oder Böse war eine Sache der Betrachtung, Magie an und für sich war neutral, zumindest war es das was die Geister glaubten. Ein Glauben der von seinem Onkel und seinen Vorfahren als blasphemisch betrachtet wurde, ein Glauben der gejagt wurde.  
Er wusste nicht wie, aber er musste seine Familie davon überzeugen das er nicht böse war, er musste sie davon überzeugen ihm zuzuhören und an ihn zu glauben. Er schnaubte, vielleicht wäre es leichter sich hier gegen eine Horde Menschenjäger zu verteidigen, aber es wäre auf lange Sicht ohne Erfolg.  
Er ging zur Wohnungstür, die Kisten, Koffer und Taschen begannen auf den Wink seiner Hand hin an zu schweben. Sie flogen aus der Tür und Kyle tat einen letzten Blick auf die Wohnung, seine erste eigene Wohnung. Der Abschied fiel ihm schwer, ein letztes Mal strich er über die Wand und spürte den kleinen Schlag, welche ihm die Magie dieses Ortes verpasste, da er ein Mensch war. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf zum Luftschiffhafen.


	2. Chapter 2

BB-8 fuhr mit seinem kugeligen Körper nervös um die Beine von Detektive Chief Inspektor Dameron. Immer wieder konnte Rey sein piepsen und pfeifen hören, auch wenn sie einige Meter vor dem Gleiter am Rande des Landeplatzes stand.

„BB-8 hält das für keine gute Idee“, übersetzte Rey die binäre Sprache des Droiden.

„Da ist er nicht der Einzige!“ Sagte Finn, der Sergeant fuhr sich über die auf einige Millimeter gestutzte Haarpracht.

Rey vermisste seine schwarzen, krausen Haare und meinte: „Er ist ein Winddämon, es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich das er Flammenmagie beherrscht.“

„Du hast auch gesagt, dass Erddämonen nur Erdmagie beherrschen und der letzte Dämon dieser Spezies den wir gefunden haben, konnte einen Vulkan zum Ausbruch bringen.“ Finn seufzte schwer. „Danach durfte ich zu den Wasserheilern von Anch-To reisen, damit mein Kopf ohne Verbrennungsnarben blieb.“

Rey biss sich auf die Lippen, sie hatte es ihrem Freund schon hundert Mal erklärt, aber er wollte nicht zuhören, Magma war flüssiges Gestein, somit war es kein Wunder, dass Erddämonen darüber Macht hatten. „Jaja, geh doch zu deinem Chef, wenn es dir dann besser geht.“

Finn nickte und ging zum Chief Inspektor, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Rey seufzte, sie konnte Finn keinen Vorwurf machen, ihre Aufgabe die Menschen und das Königreich vor den Dämonen der Sterne zu beschützen, fiel ihr selten leicht und ging noch seltener ohne Schäden in Millionenhöhe vonstatten. Wäre sie nicht die königliche Dämonenjägerin hätte ihre Familie ihr den Stab der Macht gleich wieder weggenommen.

Sie hörte Schritte und und wusste, dass der Chief Inspektor sich zu ihr gesellte. „Dein Kumpel ist BB-8's Meinung, wie die aussieht, kannst du dir glaube ich vorstellen.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah zum Himmel. „Was erwartet uns eigentlich? Das da oben dürfte ja schon der Frachter sein, mit dem der Berater ankommt.“

Rey folgte seinem Blick, ein Frachter der Klasse YT-1300 war im Landeanflug, am Boden sah sie das Symbol des Wolkenreiches, ein Adler im Zentrum eines Zyklons, es war himmelblau. „Keine Ahnung, die Antwort des Königs der Winddämonen war recht kryptisch, er schrieb nur das er uns einen fähigen und versierten Berater schicken würde und das dieser bereits drei Tage vor Botschafter Bedeto mit dem Millennium Falcon eintreffen sollte. Welcher Art von Winddämon dieser Berater angehört hat er nicht geschrieben.“ Und das machte Rey nervös, normalerweise wusste sie, auf was sie sich einstellen musste. Es nicht zu wissen war ein Risiko, bei dem sie den Inspektor und Finn lieber tausend Meilen weggewünscht hätte. „Ich weiß nur, dass er Kyle of Ren heißt.“

„Wenigstens etwas. Falls es dich beruhigt, ich bin nicht Finns Meinung.“

Während der Frachter landete, wandte sich Rey an den Inspektor. „Warum? Selbst ich glaube, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir uns nicht um Hilfe an die Dämonen gewandt hätten.“

„Wir sollten den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen und die sind nun einmal simpel, dass wir völlig ahnungslos sind, womit wir es hier zu tun haben. Wir haben keinerlei Ansätze um diesen Mörder zu fangen, keiner unserer sogenannten Experten konnte irgendeine bekannte Aura oder Energiesignatur oder auch nur Spuren von einer anderen Person finden.“ Er nickte in Richtung des Schiffes, das nun am Boden war und die Ladeluke öffnete sich. „An Bord dieses Frachters, befindet sich eine Möglichkeit für uns, diesem Morden ein Ende zu setzen. Das ist das Einzige, was für mich zählt!“

Ein übergewichtiger Dämon mit einer Glatze und brauner Haut kam aus dem Frachter gestolpert. Rey seufzte, anscheinend hatte es an Bord eine kleine Prügelei gegeben, die dunklen Flecken auf den wabbeligen Armen und im Gesicht waren Hämatome und der arme Mann war damit übersät.

„Du hast geschummelt!“ Der Dämon, drehte sich um und sah zu ihr und dem Chief Inspektor. Das Gesicht wirkte auf Rey ein wenig so, als wäre ein Fisch an Land geschwemmt worden, kurz kam ihr auch der Vergleich mit einer Wasserleiche in den Sinn, aber das passte weniger zu der platten großen Nase und dem unvorhandenen Kinn.

„Sie BEIDE, sie sind doch diese Polizisten, die ihn abholen sollen, nicht wahr? Verhaften sie diesen Betrüger gefälligst!“, schrie der Dämon sie an.

Rey blinzelte verwirrt, ein Dämon bat sie darum, einen anderen Dämon wegen Betrugs zu verhaften. „Ähm … wir ...“ Hilflos sah sie zu dem Chief Inspektor.

Er seufzte und stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Detektiv Chief Inspektor Poe Dameron, Abteilung: Übernatürliche Todesfälle, aber ich kann ihre Anzeige gerne aufnehmen und an die zuständigen Behörden im Wolkenreich weiterleiten. Worum geht es denn genau?“

„Der Kerl hat beim Würfelspiel betrogen!“, schrie der Dämon ihn an.

Rey sah zur Falcon, eine Person in einer schwarzen Kutte kam aus der Ausstiegsluke heraus; sie trug eine totenkopfähnliche Maske in Schwarz und Silber. Das war vermutlich der Berater.

„Aha … dieser Mann da?“, fragte Dameron und zeigte auf den Kuttenträger, der nun langsam und mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam.

„Ja genau, er hat betrogen!“

Der Kuttenträger hatte sie nun erreicht und meinte, in einem vollkommen ruhigen und gelassenen Ton: „Unkar, ich habe nicht betrogen, im Gegensatz zu dir, also mach dich lieber auf den Weg zur Botschaft. Die Falcon gehört wieder der Familie Solo, gewöhn dich an den Gedanken.“

Bevor der aufgebrachte Dämon wieder zu schreien anfing, sagte der Inspektor: „Kyle of Ren wie ich annehme?“

Der Mann nickte.

„Gut, ich bin Detektiv Chief Inspektor Poe Dameron, Abteilung: Übernatürliche Todesfälle.“ 

Ein rauschen hinter ihnen verriet Rey das sich BB-8 mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näherte, sein Piepsen und trillern unterbrach Poe. Rey erstarrte und sah zu Boden, der kleine Droide blieb vor dem Mann stehen, der aus dem Schiff gekommen war.

„Was soll das heißen, er ist ein MENSCH?“, fragte Rey erschrocken.

Dameron sah von dem Droiden zu dem Kuttenträger. „Sir, wer sind Sie? Man informierte uns, dass ein Winddämon namens Kyle of Ren heute mit diesem Frachter einträfe!“

„Dämon? Kyle of Ren? Ein guter Witz, die menschliche Ignoranz erheitert mich jedes Mal aufs Neue!“

Der Kuttenträger seufzte und erklärte: „Inspektor, Ren ist das Wort das alle Geister benutzen, wenn sie von Menschen reden.“ Er nahm seine Maske ab und fügte hinzu: „Kyle of Ren bedeutet somit Kyle von den Menschen.“

Rey blieb vor Verwunderung der Mund offenstehen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte sich fast nicht verändert. Die Haare waren etwas länger und verbargen nun die großen Ohren und die Narbe, die sie ihm am Tage ihrer Vereidigung zur königlichen Dämonenjägerin mit dem Stab der Macht verpasst hatte, verlief Diagonal über sein Gesicht und seine große Nase, aber sonst war er immer noch der Gleiche. „BEN?“, rief sie aus.

Kyle of Ren sah sie an. Er lächelte nachsichtig. „Lange her das ich diesen Namen gehört habe.“ Er sah sie aus unergründlichen und dunklen Augen an. „Hallo Cousinchen.“ Er sah kurz zu ihrem Hinterkopf und meinte: „Diese neue Frisur steht dir überhaupt nicht!“

Wütend schnaubte Rey und erwiderte: „Sagt der Kerl, der herumläuft wie eine lebende Vogelscheuche und eine Haarsprayfrisur hat!“

Kyle lachte kurz auf und sah zum Gleiter. „Und wer ist der Herr dahinten? Dein Lebensabschnittsgefährte oder der Kerl der den Schrott wieder repariert, den deine Kämpfe hinterlassen?“

Dameron legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, der Inspektor kannte sie und ihr Temperament gut genug um zu wissen das ihr Cousin sie gerade fast dazu gebracht hätte ihn anzugreifen. „Ich darf also annehmen das ihr Geburtsname, Ben Solo ist. Also sind Sie der lang verschollene Sohn der Justizministerin Leia Walker-Solo.“

„Er ist der Mörder von Onkel Han!“, knurrte sie und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Skeptisch sah Kyle von Finn zu ihr und meinte: „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern dürfte Cousinchen, dann beinhaltet der Tatbestand eines Mordes, eine Tötungsabsicht und das hatte ich nie. Weder wollte ich dich, noch ihn töten, was meine Tat zu einer versuchten Körperverletzung mit fahrlässiger Tötung ändert. Was meines Wissens nach inzwischen verjährt ist.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an den Inspektor. „Ist es nicht so, Mister Dameron?“

Der Angesprochene seufzte. „Ja, in der Tat. Die Justizministerin hat mich beauftragt dem Piloten der Falcon eine Nachricht mitzugeben, welche genau diese Information beinhaltet.“ Er sah zu Unkar Plutt. „Das wären dann wohl Sie gewesen.“

„Richtig, das bin ich! Und nun verhaften sie diesen Betrüger endlich!“

„Ich habe nicht betrogen, sondern nur verhindert das du mich aufs Kreuz legst! Also entweder machst du dich auf den Weg zur Botschaft oder lässt dich selbst von diesem Herrn hier verhaften. Denn deine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung beinhaltet nur die Zeit die deine Droiden brauchen um die Ladung deines Schiffs zu löschen oder es zu beladen.“ Er deutete zum Frachter, wo inzwischen ein ganzer Haufen Kisten stand und zwei Droiden. „Sie sind damit fertig, womit du, illegaler Weise auf dem Hoheitsgebiet von Menschen stehst.“

Unkar Plutt sah mit verkniffenem Gesicht zu der gelöschten Ladung. Dann sah er wieder zu Kyle, Rey konnte die Energie spüren, welche sich um den Dämon sammelte und rief den Stab herbei. Das kalte Metall ihrer Waffe in der Hand, konzentrierte sie ihre Energie in dem Kristall in seinem inneren und ließ die Laserklinge erscheinen. Seitwärts stehend und beide Hände um den Stab der Macht gelegt, hielt sie die Klinge in Unkar Plutts Richtung. „Ihr steht hiermit unter Arrest!“ Das gelbe Licht der des Lasers erleuchtete das Gesicht des Dämons und verursachte den Eindruck das er Gelbsucht hätte.

Er schnaubte. „Menschen! Immer mit der Waffe voran. Ich gehe in die Botschaft und warte auf einen Frachter, der mich zu meiner Welt zurückbringt.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie recht du damit hast.“ Meinte Kyle und seufzte schwer. „Runter mit der Waffe, Rey.“

„Ich bin die königliche Dämonenjägerin, es ist meine Aufgabe die Dämonen welche sich auf dem Gebiet unseres Königreiches befinden, den Behörden zu übergeben oder sie zu vernichten.“

Kyle schnaubte. „Erzähl mir nichts über diesen Schwachsinn, mit dem hat meine Mutter mich jeden Abend ins Bett gebracht. Waffe runter! Sofort!“

Rey schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein!“

Noch bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte Kyle sie mit zwei Handgriffen entwaffnet, die Klinge verschwand und es blieb nur ein eiserner Stab zurück. Er schwang ihn in Richtung ihres Kopfes, Rey duckte sich weg und spürte, wie ihr ein rascher Windstoß die Füße wegzog, flach lag sie auf dem Boden und sah, wie der Stab auf ihr Gesicht zuraste. Sie war starr vor Schreck und konnte sich nicht rühren, doch statt dem Schmerz, den sie erwartete, hörte sie nur einen dumpfen Schlag neben ihrem Ohr.

Wieder schnaubte Kyle, dieses Mal war seine Verachtung eindeutig zu hören, nur fragte sich Rey wen oder was er verachtete, Sie oder das, wofür sie eintrat? 

„Genauso stur wie der Rest. Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich umbringen wollte, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und meinte: „Inspektor, erlauben Sie mir, Sie in meinem neuen Schiff zum Polizeihauptquartier zu fliegen? Ich muss sowieso zur Registratur, um den Herren mitzuteilen, dass die Millennium Falcon wieder den Solos gehört.“ Er wandte sich Dameron zu und nickte in Unkar Plutts Richtung: „Kann ihn jemand zur Botschaft bringen?“

Dameron nickte. „Sergeant Storm wird das mit Freuden erledigen.“ Er sah zu Finn. „Das ist übrigens Sergeant Finn Storm, er ist meiner Abteilung vor kurzem zugeteilt worden.“

Rey stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und sah zu Kyle. Ihr Cousin ignorierte sie völlig. Mit Wut im Bauch ging Rey auf den Gleiter zu, mit dem sie, Dameron und Finn hierher gefahren waren.

„Sergeant, sie und ...“

„Falls Sie meine Cousine mit dem Sergeant fortschicken wollten, würde ich davon abraten.“ Rey wirbelte herum, als sie ihn das sagen hörte. „In ihrem derzeitigen Gefühlszustand ist sie eine Gefahr für das Gefährt und deren Insassen. Wenn Sie erlauben würde ich vorschlagen sie nach Hause zu schicken, zu Fuß.“

„Hast du sie noch alle Ben Walker-Solo? Von hier bis zur Walker-Residenz sind es mindestens 305 Meilen! Da bin ich ja erst heute Abend zuhause!“

Verwirrt sah Kyle auf sie runter. „Du erwartest, dass ich dir glaube, dass Onkel Luke dir immer noch nicht erlaubt ein Holocom zu besitzen?“ Er lachte. „Guter Witz Cousinchen, du bist die königliche Dämonenjägerin, du musst ständig erreichbar sein! Ruf zu Hause an und lass dich von C-3Po und R2 hier abholen!“

Bevor Rey antworten konnte, ging Dameron dazwischen. „Er hat recht, falls du deines vergessen hast, kannst du meines oder das von Finn benutzen. Aber mit deiner Laune fährst du mir nicht in einem Gleiter, der dem Staat gehört. Geh nach Hause und sag der Justizministerin Bescheid das ihr Sohn wieder zu Hause ist.“ Er sah zu Finn. „Bring den Dämon zur Botschaft, ich erläutere unserem ...“ Er sah fragend zu Kyle.

„Ja, ich bin der Berater und ein weitaus fähiger als jeder ihrer eigenen sogenannten Experten.“ Sagte Kyle.

Dameron seufzte und führte seinen Satz zu ende: „Gut, ich erkläre unserem neuen Berater mal die Lage und zeig ihm die Beweise.“

Kyle wandte sich in Richtung der Falcon und meinte: „Nun, soweit ich informiert wurde, haben sie keine Beweise! Deswegen haben sie ja bei den Geistern um Hilfe gebettelt.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er leichten Fußes zum Frachter.

„Oh Mann, muss der Kerl in offenen Wunden stochern?“ Knurrte der Inspektor und folgte Kyle zum Frachter.

Als das Schiff sich in die Lüfte erhob, stampfte Rey mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und schrie: „OUUUUH! ICH HASSE DEN KERL!“

Finn tippte ihr von hinten auf die Schulter. Rey wandte sich um und sah die etwas verwirrte und unsichere Mine ihres besten Freundes. Er deutete auf den Frachter. „Sag mir bitte nicht, dass der Kerl der Erbe des Herzogstitels von Corellia und aller dazugehörigen Güter ist.“

Rey war als würde ihr das Mittagessen wieder hochkommen, das durfte nicht wahr sein. „Ouh … das Leben ist Schrott!“


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle ließ die Falcon starten, in seinem Bauch kribbelte es, als wären tausend Ameisen darin untergebracht. Die Millenium Falcon, das Schiff seines Vaters, er hatte so lange danach gesucht, hätte er gewusst das es in Unkar Plutts Händen war, er hätte den Wasserdämon schon längst gestellt und herausgefordert.

„Sehen eigentlich alle Winddämonen so aus … so aufgequollen?“, wollte Dameron wissen.

„Er ist ein Crolute, ein Wassergeist, die kommen nicht so gerne nach Jaktoo; das Klima bekommt ihnen nicht sonderlich.“ Er setzte den Kurs zum Politischen Viertel von Nima, dort war die zentrale Registratur für Schiffe wie die Falcon. Dann musste er nicht erst warten bis die Papiere von Mos Espa nach Nima kamen.

„Unwahrscheinlich, als Wüstenwelt dürfte ihnen die Hitze schwer zu schaffen machen.“ Dameron sah sich um. „Werden Sie diesen Schrotthaufen modernisieren oder warum Sie darum gespielt?“

Verwirrt sah Kyle zu Dameron, aktivierte den Autopiloten und wandte ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu: „Das hier, ist die Millenium Falcon, sie hat in den Schlachten um Yavin und Endor gekämpft. Sie hat den Kesselsprung in 12 Parsec geschafft, berühmte Rennen gewonnen, dieses Schiff ist legendär!!“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollte das gute Stück allerdings keine Flugzulassung mehr erhalten, kann ich es immer noch einem Museum als Leihgabe überlassen. Natürlich nur wenn der Preis der Gebühr entsprechend angemessen ist.“

Dameron seufzte. „Gut, dann wollen wir mal zum Kern unserer Zusammenarbeit kommen. Ihr … Chef, der König der Winddämonen, hat uns einen Experten zugesichert, der uns helfen soll einen Mörder zu schnappen; der mehrere Menschenleben auf dem gewissen hat.“ Er beugte sich zu ihm vor und meinte: „Wir haben eine Menge sehr guter, menschlicher Experten ...“

„Ich bin besser! Viel besser, Kaiser Snoke hat mich in den Wegen der dunklen Magie geschult, in einer Art und Weise die Menschen normalerweise ablehnen. Ich bin besser als ihre weißmagischen Semi-Experten. Ich habe unter Dämonen gelebt, von ihnen gelernt und kenne sie deswegen besser als jeder andere lebende Mensch.“ Er schnaubte. „Ich denke sogar, ich kenne sie viel besser als die königliche Dämonenjägerin.“

Dameron schnaubte. „Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal, irgendwie finden wir diesen Mörder auch ohne ihre Hilfe, warum ich ihnen und generell ihrer Familie misstraue, muss ich ihnen wohl nicht erst erklären, deswegen meine Frage: Was sind ihre Absichten? Ich warne Sie, ich akzeptiere ihre Hilfe und ich weiß das wir vielleicht mehrere Hundert Opfer haben werden ohne Sie. Aber das nehme ich gerne in Kauf, wenn ich verhindern kann, dass ein neuer Vader hier auf Jaktoo Magier tötet.“

Nun schnaubte Kyle und wandte seinen Kopf kurz der Frontscheibe zu, da er merkte, dass sie langsamer wurden. Sie kamen in einen Stau. „Wäre ich nicht Darth Vaders Enkelsohn, würden Sie da vermutlich weniger skeptisch sein.“ Er sah wieder zu Dameron. „Sie messen da mit zweierlei Maß, Chief Inspektor.“

Dameron lehnte sich in dem Stuhl des Co-Piloten zurück und erwiderte: „Sie haben vermutlich recht; Aber Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste und deswegen nun eine gut gemeinte Warnung: Wenn ich merken sollte das Sie hier in die Fußstapfen ihres massenmordenden Opis treten, dann pfeife ich auf ihre sogenannte Hilfe, den König, den Polizeipräsidenten, die Justizministerin und schicke Sie zurück in das Wolkenkuckucksheim, aus dem Sie gerade gekommen sind!“

Kyle setzte sich auf und erwiderte: „Ich glaube kaum das Sie damit erfolgreich sein werden!“

„Wieso, hat man Sie rausgeschmissen?“

Vielsagend sah Kyle ihn an und er konnte sehen, wie die Erkenntnis in den Geist des Inspektors einsickerte wie das stete Tropfen eines undichten Wasserhahns. „Ach du Schande, wieso denn das? Haben Sie einen der vier großen Winde umgebracht?“

Kyle lachte, als er daran dachte, dass dies durchaus beinahe im Thronsaal passiert wäre. „Hätte ich das getan, hätte mir Kaiser Snoke einen Orden verliehen und mich zum Ehrenbürger ernannt. Nein, ich bin rausgeflogen, weil ich ein Mensch bin.“

Verwundert runzelte Dameron die Stirn. „Ihr Großvater ...“

„War mit den Feuergeistern, nicht den Windgeistern, verbündet. Sein Meister war Kaiser Palaptine der Heimtückische, der König der Feuergeister nach Kaiser Hego dem Weisen. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass sie an der Historie der Geister interessiert sind.“

Dameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht im Geringsten, aber ich empfand Geschichte in der Schule auch schon als überaus langweilig und überflüssig.“ Er streckte sich kurz und meinte: „Also nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich.“

„Das tue ich nicht.“ Warum sollte ihm die Meinung dieses Kerls auch etwas bedeuten? „Aber erklären Sie mir doch bitte warum die Geister mir mehr trauen sollten als anderen Menschen?“

Dameron atmete tief durch. „Ihr Großvater … wir nennen ihn den Dämonischen Magier, ich habe allerdings von einigen meiner Quellen gehört, dass die Dämonen ihn anders nennen. Ich denke während ihrer Zeit an Kaiser Snokes Hof, haben sie ein paar dieser Spitznamen gehört.“

Kyle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein paar, am besten gefiel mir, der menschliche Geist.“

„Wie eine Person wahrgenommen wird, ist immer auch von unserer Perspektive abhängig. Ihr Großvater war für die Dämonen ein Held, für uns Menschen war er ein psychopathischer Massenmörder. Aber … wenn wir uns seine Taten betrachten muss man sagen, dass er mit System vorgegangen ist, vor seinem … nennen wir es mal Amoklauf und dem Beginn seiner kriminellen Karriere, war es viel leichter, als Dämonenjäger eine Zulassung zu bekommen. Heute müssen Sie regelmäßig eine Prüfung ablegen. Alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie ein Nachteil werden, der ihren Großvater wie einen Abstinenzler aussehen lässt.“

Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe und konzentrierte sich auf die Luft, die sich in den Lungen des Chief Inspektors befand. Er würde ihm zeigen das er ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Er fühlte nichts. Er konzentrierte sich stärker, doch es war, als würde der Chief Inspektor leere Lungen haben, als würde er nicht atmen.

Dameron schenkte ihm ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. „Noch nie einem Unmagier begegnet? Ich bin immun gegen magische Kräfte, ihre kleinen dunklen Tricks werden ihnen nicht helfen.“

Kyle war beeindruckt, Unmagier waren eine Seltenheit, trotzdem war es nicht unmöglich, diese Fähigkeit zu umgehen. „Nur wenn ich sie direkt an Ihnen anwende, ihre Umgebung bleibt von meinen Kräften nicht verschont!“

Der Chief Inspektor zog eine Braue in die Höhe. „Sind Sie da sicher? Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von Shara Bey gehört?“

Kyle nickte. „Sie war eine Pilotin für die Rebellen, die sich gegen die Invasoren der Geisterwelten verteidigten, mein Onkel und sie waren Freunde. Soweit ich mich erinnere, war sie auch eine Priesterin oder sowas … sie starb, als ich klein war, aber ich erinnere mich, dass meine Familie und ich zu ihrer Beerdigung gingen.“

Dameron schluckte und sah auf Kyles Haare. „Stimmt, ich erinnere mich dunkel an Sie, besser gesagt an ihre Haare.“ Er beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab. Nervös rieb er seine Hände aneinander. „Meine Mutter fand einen Weg unsere … nennen wir es mal Begabung, zu projizieren und somit eine Art Schild um uns herum aufzubauen, wer sich innerhalb des Schildes aufhält, ist dann genauso immun wie wir.“

Kyle war verwirrt, das unmagisch sein war keine Fähigkeit, sie war eine Anomalie im Blut der Menschen, die als Unmagier bezeichnet wurden. Man konnte sowas nicht übertragen, oder? Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das versteh ich nicht.“

Dameron sah ihn verwundert an. „Sie behaupten nicht das es unmöglich wäre?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe während meiner Zeit bei den Geistern eine ganze Menge Dinge gesehen, die eigentlich unmöglich sein sollten. Sagen wir einfach das ich solchen … neuen Errungenschaften offener und weniger skeptisch gegenüberstehe, als der Rest meiner Familie. Ich vermute, ihre Fähigkeit hat ihnen einen kleinen Bonuspunkt eingebracht, als es darum ging in die Abteilung für Übernatürliche Todesfälle versetzt zu werden. Wie hat das eigentlich Sergeant Babyface geschafft?“ Der Gedanke an Sergeant Finn Storm verpasste ihm Magenkrämpfe, der Kerl schien ein ganz normaler Mensch zu sein.

„Seine Mutter war eine Dämonin, sein Vater ein Mensch. Bevor seine Eltern von Dämonenjägern getötet wurden, haben Sie friedlich auf einem Bauernhof abseits jedweder Zivilisation gelebt.“ Dameron seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Sein Hintergrund macht ihn nicht gegen Magie immun, aber er spürt sie schneller und hat schnellere Reflexe als ein normaler Mensch. Allerdings … niemand weiß, was zwischen der Zeit zwischen seinem fünften Lebensjahr und seinem neunzehnten Lebensjahr passiert ist, es ist … als hätte er einfach nicht existiert.“

Kyle gefiel das gar nicht, Menschen verschwanden nicht, auch nicht als Halbgeister, sie konnten sich unter Umständen verbergen, aber was Dameron erzählte, passte nicht zu der Art von Geistern die eine solche Technik beherrschten. „Wissen Sie, welcher Art seine Mutter angehörte?“

Dameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das müssen Sie ihn fragen.“

Kyle nickte. Sie kamen aus dem Stau und die Falcon nahm wieder an Geschwindigkeit auf. Kyle atmete tief durch und meinte: „Was können Sie mir also über die Morde erzählen? Auch wenn es nicht viel sein kann, vielleicht gibt es da etwas das sie oder ihre Leute übersehen haben.“

Dameron öffnete den Mund, stutzte und schloss ihn wieder, er wandte seinen Kopf nach oben, und stöhnte. „Das erzähle ich ihnen wohl doch besser im Präsidium.“

Kyle folgte dem Blick des Chief Inspektors, er folgte einem schwarzen Speeder, mit verdunkelten Scheiben und wenn er das richtig sah, mit gepanzerten Außenmantel. „Hui, das nenne ich mal einen privaten Panzer, wer fährt denn in dem Ding?“

„Woher wissen Sie das ich, dass weiß?“, fragte Dameron.

„Weil das Erscheinen dieses Fahrzeugs, Sie dazu brachte ihre Meinung in Bezug auf mein Briefing zu ändern. Also wem gehört dieses gepanzerte Vehikel?“

Dameron seufzte. „Es ist kein Geheimnis das dieser Speeder einem ihrer Verwandten gehört, nämlich Threkim Horm, dem Herzog von Corellia.“

Kyle schnaubte. „Herzog in der Tat, soweit mir bekannt ist, hat er sich den Titel mit Geld erschlichen und ergaunert.“

Dameron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung was unter dem Vorhang der Verschwiegenheit bei den Ämtern gelaufen ist, aber das Universum scheint einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor zu haben, der Kerl hat keinerlei Erben … außer ihnen.“

Kyle war als ob ihm das Herz in Hose rutschte. Er war der Erbe des Herzogstitels? Sein Vater war immer heilfroh darüber gewesen in der Erbfolge an letzter Stelle zu stehen. Kyle erging es da nicht anders, allerdings fügte dieser Umstand, Snokes Erfolg beim Rat der Geister, ein weiteres Puzzleteil hinzu und erklärte somit seine Anwesenheit auf Jaktoo. „Wundervoll. Vielleicht sollte ich nachträglich auf versuchten Mord bestehen.“

Dameron stutzte. „Wieso?“

„Mörder sind nicht erbberechtigt.“ Er seufzte. „Und natürlich erklärt es warum mich die Geister unbedingt zurück zu den Menschen schicken wollten, als Erbe eines Herzogtitels habe ich noch politischen Einfluss, den ich geltend machen könnte.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Mann, das Leben ist Schrott!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe die Umstände ein wenig an die Welt von Star Wars angepasst, es gibt hier zwar wie im Manga/Anime eine gewisse Flirterei seitens des Männlichen Protas, aber daraus wird wie im Manga/Anime nichts weiter.
> 
> Wer sich wundert, meine beiden Fanfics sind beide auf DA zu finden. Aber da empfinde ich die Größe der Schrift und die Schriftart recht anstrengend zum Lesen, weswegen ich nun hier poste.
> 
> Fragen in die Kommentare und Kudos sind willkommen ;)


End file.
